


we won’t be complete without you

by aliaaaaaa



Series: webgottrash tumblr prompts [30]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 14:50:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6570442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliaaaaaa/pseuds/aliaaaaaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Babe loved Gene.</p><p>He would do anything for the man, including finding out what had happened to Renee Lemaire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we won’t be complete without you

**Author's Note:**

> an anon requested for Renee, alive, and in love with Babe and Eugene.
> 
> my terrible take.

After the war was over, Gene got his train ticket ready for New Orleans, but one look from Babe, he crumpled the ticket away and followed him back to South Philly. 

There, he slept on the floor in Babe’s room, out of respect of Babe’s family even though he had mildly scolded Gene that the floor was hard for his back. But Gene didn’t mind, he slept on worst ground before; sleeping on Babe’s floor was ten thousands times more comfortable because he was there with him.

(It didn’t stop Babe from crawling to the floor, shuffling close to lie next to Gene, his arm thrown carelessly over his waist, sighing softly because he missed the warmness of Gene’s body.)

They moved into an apartment that had creaky stairs, and the floors made all sort of noises when you stepped on them. 

But they were happy, creating a home together, a safe haven for them to go back to always.

Yet, there were times when Gene got this far away look on his face, like he was remembering something from the past; clutching a half torn blue scarf and smoothing it out before sniffing it, trying to catch a whiff of something.

Babe had asked him about it one day, when they were resting on their bed, his palm over Gene’s chest, feeling his heart beating steadily.

He told Babe about Bastogne and the Medic Bay in the church and the nurse by the name of Renee Lemaire and about the chocolate he had given Babe the night he was too depressed about Julian and about the blue scarf that he had used to wrap Babe’s wounded hand.

And Babe looked at the man he fell in love with, really looked at his face that was now clouded with sadness and regret. He pulled Gene into his arms, held him close and held him tight.

The next day, Gene placed the half torn scarf in the drawer, inside the small box where where he kept his jumpwing. 

And three months later, he received a letter from Brussels.

*

Babe loved Gene.

He would do anything for the man, including finding out what had happened to Renee Lemaire.

Gene had said himself that he didn’t see Renee in the wreckage, only her scarf was found in the church. It propelled him to do something to make sure Gene had his closure.

For weeks, he had contacted everyone in Easy to help him find out about Renee. Lipton suggested he tried contacting Winters and he did and Major Winters had been helpful in finding out about what happened to her.

Then they found her.

And Babe sent her a letter explaining everything including a stripe of her already torn blue scarf.

When the letter from Brussels came to their home, Babe was at his workplace. When he came back, the house was dark and he found Gene in the kitchen, the letter clasped in his hand. 

“Babe,” Gene said, his eyes glassy and his voice rough, like he had been bottling up his emotions and his words.

And Babe sat next to him, bringing his head closer to kiss his temple, stroking his hair in comfort.

“She wants to visit us in July,” Gene told him, and Babe nodded.

“We will have to tidy up the place then,” Babe said, smiling at the man he loved so much with all of his heart.

*

America was nothing like Belgium. 

Everything here seemed to be so big and so vibrant.

She couldn’t sleep on her train ride to South Philadelphia; excited and nervous mingling low in her belly.

She took out the letter that she had read over and over and over after receiving it four months earlier.

‘My name is Babe Heffron. I was an American Paratrooper and I was in Bastogne when the German launched its Ardennes offensive. I’m writing to you to tell you about a man named Eugene Roe. You might have heard of his name, in case you don’t remember, he was the doctor that came to the Medic Bay at the church, the one with deep voice and dark eyes.

To be honest, I don’t know why I am writing this letter to you. It is stemmed from not wanting to see my Eugene sad whenever he thinks about you. He believes that you have been killed during the German air raid. But, even so I tried to track you down with the help of Major Winters and when he told me that you are still alive and well in Brussels, I had to contact you immediately on behalf of Eugene.

This is out of the blue, but would you like to come and visit us in South Philadelphia? I know it would cheer Eugene up and I know I will be delighted to see the Angel of Bastogne in person.

If you agree, please reply to me as soon as possible.

\- Babe.’

She folded the letter and looked out of the window, passing the wide fields and the forests so different from Brussels.

When she arrived, she stepped out from the train and looked around the station and as if the others knew that she had been waiting for this moment, as if they could feel the longing in her heart, the crowds parted to reveal Eugene standing in front of him, looking serious and grim just like she remembered him to be. And next to him, was a smiling man with the most vibrant ginger hair she had seen.

*

_She doesn’t change at all._

That was what Gene thought when he saw Renee standing in front of him.

_Her smile is still the same._

He thought when she walked to them with her suitcase in her hand. Babe moved to take the suitcase and she grinned and thanked him.

_I miss her voice._

He thought as she turned to look at him once again. 

“Hello,” he said.

“Hello,” she replied.

And then she wrapped her arms around him, hugging him close and tight. Whispering ‘Eugene, you’re alive.’ in his ear.

He looked at Babe who was looking at him, smiling serenely, love in his eyes.

He hugged her, inhaling her sweet scent and feeling his heart growing with adoration for this woman in his arms.

“You’re alive,” he murmured in French, tightening his hold on her. “I am so glad that you are alive and well.”

He looked at Babe, extended his hand to him and Babe took it and he pulled Babe close to them and they ended up hugging each other in the middle of the busy station.

She started to laugh and then she started to cry, tears streaming down her face while she was smiling.

“I’m happy,” she told him, when he looked at her with concerned; Babe’s hand stroking her back in comfort.

“I’m so very happy,” she whispered as she shifted her arms to hug the both of them.

*

Truth be told, Babe was afraid that Gene would somehow had a change of heart with Renee coming back into his life. 

But nothing had changed. 

They still slept on the same bed. Gene still kissed him before they went to work, the kind of kiss that made him breathless and dreamy throughout the day. He had to muffle his moans so as not to wake Renee in the next room whenever Gene thrust too hard and too fast.

But then everything had changed too.

The house somehow had became livelier, brighter, warmer with the presence of Renee in it.

Gene laughed more, smiled more; the firm lines around his mouth have disappeared. 

Gene looked at him with too much love and adoration that it made his heart sing.

And there was something else that changed too in him; with the way how he looked at Renee. He got the appeal of why Gene had been smitten with her. She had this sparkle in her and she was not afraid to bathe everything that she touched with the brilliant lights, making everything came alive with vivid colors.

He felt his heart moved and stretched for her, felt his soul calling out for her, felt his body yearned to be near her.

And he told Gene about it. 

About how he was slowly but surely falling in love with Renee. 

And Gene just looked at him -- an understanding look on his handsome face --, he leaned forward to kiss him gently on the lips.

“I know,” Gene said, stroking his cheek and jaw. “I feel the same thing too.” 

*

She liked watching Babe and Eugene sitting close next to each other, heads bent together, murmuring softly and laughing, before their lips pressing against one another in passion, in softness, in love.

Sometimes she felt like an intruder in this cozy home, especially when she woke up in the middle of the night, hearing their breathy moans of love and the gasps of their passions through the thin wall.

Sometimes she felt like she shouldn’t be here any longer when the ugly feeling of jealousy tried to claw its way into her heart and in those weak moments, she felt ashamed of herself.

One day, when she came back from the florist just across the apartment, Babe had opened the door for her, smiling sweetly at her before leaning down to kiss her on the lips like it was the normal thing to do.

And she guessed that maybe it was normal after all because she had been here for two months now and she had somehow fallen in love with not only Eugene Roe, but also with Babe Heffron. 

Babe with his ready smile and quick witty words. Babe who was always making her laugh with his jokes and stories. Babe who was currently looking at her with longing in his eyes.

And she dropped the bouquets she was holding and grabbed him by his collar and slid her mouth over him. She felt him smile, she felt his shoulders relaxing. She felt him touching her face gently and tilted his head to kiss her more firmly.

And then she felt warm hand on the small of her back, gliding up lightly to her shoulder before the same hand moved her face from Babe’s lips.

Eugene was looking at her with his too dark smouldering eyes, biting his own lips before he leaned down to kiss her, slow and exploring. 

And her heart whispered, ‘finally, _finally_.’

*

They ended up on the bed, bodies slicked with sweats and sated.

Babe was lying in the middle between him and Renee, breathing hard and blinking his eyes, grinning all too widely.

Renee was still kissing Babe’s neck, whispering ‘I love you, I love you’ in his skin. She had done the same thing to him, when he had her legs rested on his shoulders. But she screamed her declaration of love for the whole neighborhood to hear instead.

“I can’t believe we did that,” he said, grinning when he felt Babe’s palm on his taut stomach.

“We should do this again and again and again,” Babe murmured, and Renee huffed a breathy laughed that made his cock twitch.

“You are so insatiable,” she murmured on Babe’s neck, her hand joining Babe’s to lazily drew patterns on his belly.

He shifted to hover over them, to look at them properly; the two persons that he loved most and cared most in the world.

He kissed Babe once, twice, three times before he whispered a soft ‘thank you’ and then he looked at her, and Babe looked at her too. 

“Stay,” Babe said, echoing the word inside his head.

“Stay with us here,” he said, his palm gliding on her smooth skin.

“We won’t be complete without you,” Babe murmured, kissing her jaw as if to convince her.

He saw her weighing the pros and cons of staying with them, of being in an actual relationship with them. He knew it would not be easy and he knew that people would talk.

But he was willing to give his all for these two persons that he loved more than anything else. 

“Does this mean I get to sleep in this bed too?” She asked cheekily, draping her torso over Babe and him.

“Oh baby, we won’t be sleeping if it were up to me,” Babe replied, leering at her and he bit his lips from grinning wide.

In this small bed, with Renee and Babe in it, his heart felt full, his soul felt content.

**Author's Note:**

> first posted on [webgottrash](http://webgottrash.tumblr.com/post/142902321532/i-recently-re-watched-bastogne-and-was-again)


End file.
